Total Resident Evil: Code MClean
by devapaths
Summary: un crossover de Total Drama y resident evil  Izzy es enviada a la prision de Wawanakwa despues de ser capturada por el RCMP ahi encontrara varias cosas incluyendo zombies misterio y un plan de dominacion mundial


**Bueno estaba leyendo un fanfic en que los personajes de Total Drama entraban en Silent Hill y se me vino la idea de crear un fanfic basado en Resident Evil: Code Verónica ya tengo los personajes elegidos y puestos y espero que les guste, Ah y mi OC Rodrigo también aparece. Esta historia no tendrá nada que ver con mi otra historia "Ayudando a Ezekiel" **

* * *

><p><span>Total Resident Evil: Code MClean<span>

Capitulo 1: Bienvenida a la isla Wawanakwa

* * *

><p>Un show de supervivencia de campistas: Isla del Drama.<p>

Una serie que se convertiría en la segunda Isla del Drama: Luz Drama Acción.

Un reality de canto que termino en tragedia: Drama Total Gira Mundial.

Aun hay muchas preguntas sin resolver acerca de estos tres, interesantes y al mismo tiempo dramáticos programas. Pero lo que fue aun mas dramático que el programa fue lo que paso después de el, con el fin de la tercera temporada la serie fue bombardeada por cientos de demandas legales en contra de esta y los productores tuvieron que cancelar los planes de futuras temporadas. En cuanto a los 24 campistas, gran parte de ellos, siguieron con sus vidas pero otros desaparecieron del mapa dejando un clima de misterio.

Aunque se creyó que el sádico anfitrión Chris MClean y los productores tuvieron algo que ver con estas desapariciones, aun así nunca hubo suficientes pruebas para inculparlos, y semanas después de la acusación MClean desapareció también, antes de ser llevado juicio, dejando más preguntas sin resolver.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Años después de Drama Total Gira Mundial.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ambos helicópteros de RCMP sobrevolaban el lago Wawanakwa con rumbo a una de sus islas, una isla que ya era muy familiar para uno de los prisioneros dentro de los helicópteros.<p>

"Tu numero de identificación será…" Dijo uno de los oficiales quitándole sus esposas al prisionero "1, 2, 3,4… 5, 6, 7,8… 9,10… Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar" Y entonces prosiguió a noquear al prisionero con la culata de su rifle. Ella cayo al suelo inconciente, con parte de su anaranjado pelo le cubriéndole la cara.

Su nombre era Isabel 'Izzy' Moreau, aliases 'Caleidoscopio, Esquire, Explosivo, cerebrila' la atraparon infiltrándose en la cede de la antigua productora de Drama Total, aparentemente buscando información de la localización de alguno de sus compañeros en el programa.

A causa de la condición mental de Izzy, y experiencias pasadas con ella, la RCMP había decidido que una prisión normal no seria suficiente para detenerla así que decidieron meterla en la prisión de Wawanakwa, una prisión privada fundada en la isla del mismo nombre, la máxima seguridad de la prisión y quien la dirigía eran lo que había convencido a las autoridades de encerrarla ahí.

* * *

><p>Izzy se despertó de su sueño con el ruido de disparos y de bombardeo, que vino seguido por el suelo temblando.<p>

"Explosivo, ¿Tu hiciste eso?" Dijo Izzy conversando con otra de sus personas "No…" Respondió ella misma cambiando su voz "Explosivo no tuvo que ver nada con esto, Boom, Boom" los ruidos de algo explotando y los temblores no paraban. Una explosión se oyó muy cerca y fue seguida por el temblor pero esta vez fue mucho mas fuerte, apagando la única fuente de luz en el lugar, la lámpara que había en el techo. Izzy se dio una vuelta para ver donde estaba, era una celda con paredes de concreto como la de cualquier cárcel normal, analizo el lugar tras los barrotes era un calabozo con un pequeño escritorio para el cuidador y la puerta de salida a un lado. El sonido de pasos saco a Izzy de su investigación de lo que la rodeaba. La puerta se abrió y alguien entro al calabozo.

La misteriosa figura daba pasos lentos y su respiración era muy pronunciada, con cada paso que daba el soltaba un jadeo, dio unos paso adelante y luego se detuvo frente a la puerta de la celda. Izzy saco de su bolsillo un encendedor, aunque ella no fumaba explosivo siempre necesitaba una fuente de fuego para causar explosiones, lo encendió y las sombras que cubrían al extraño visitante desaparecieron, el era un hombre musculoso de piel oscura, en un segundo Izzy pudo identificarlo en su memoria.

"Chef" Dijo ella feliz de verlo. Chef no contesto nada y abrió la puerta de la celda, y luego prosiguió a sentarse en la silla detrás del escritorio. Metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco un pequeño frasco de plástico.

"Perfecto" Dijo el enojado al percatarse que estaba vació "Vamos, vete de aquí" Le dijo al notar que la pelirroja no había salido ni siquiera de la calda "Este lugar esta acabado…" Continuo "Debieron ser unas fuerzas especiales, o algo así, Todas las tropas fueron diezmadas"

"Chef" Dijo ella preocupada.

"No te preocupes por mi… el único de los dos que tiene alguna probabilidad de escapar de esta isla eres tu…" Izzy se comenzó a ir pero chef la detuvo "Necesitaras esto…" Le dijo lanzándole un cuchillo y dos pistolas "Y si ves al prisionero 0266 vivo entrégale esto de mi parte…" y prosiguió a darle algo envuelto en papel marrón "Dile que siento lo que el y yo le hicimos"

"¿El?" Le pregunto Izzy curiosa.

"El administrador de esta isla, solo seguimos ordenes…" Y entonces Chef se desmayo Izzy no supo si fue por alguna herida o falta de azúcar. Decidió que ya era hora de irse, puso las dos pistolas en sus bolsillos y empezó su escape, mientras se preguntaba sobre ese misterioso administrador.

"Me pregunto quien será ¿Y ustedes fans?" Pregunto rompiendo la cuarta pared.

"No rompas la cuarta pared" le grito Chef recuperando la conciencia por un segundo antes de perderla de nuevo.

* * *

><p>"Presiento que este año…" Dijo una persona en una oficina mientras veía un globo de nieve con dos estatuillas dentro, una era una rubia en un rickshaw tirado por la segunda figurilla que se parecía muchísimo a chef. El globo tocaba la canción tema de Drama Total "…Será especial, ¿No lo crees Blaineley?... Es casi como si me estuviera olvidando de algo"<p>

"Mi querido Rodrigo" Dijo una voz femenina "Por favor, no te esfuerces tanto, por que no mejor vienes aquí y jugamos un juego"

"Tienes razón Blaineley" Dijo Rodrigo sonriendo "me siento tan feliz desde que volviste" El ruido de una explosión y los temblores que le siguieron borraron la sonrisa en su cara "Jugare después…" Dijo Rodrigo levantándose de su silla y agarrando su confiable rifle de Francotirador "Pero primero me encargare de castigar a las pestes que osaron molestarnos" y entonces dejo el cuarto.

* * *

><p>Vio desde su escondite como los aviones que atacaban la isla pasaban sobre el, pero esta vez no se produjo el sonido de bombas cayendo, ni el de una explosión, <em>'Deben estar haciendo reconocimiento para aterrizar' <em>pensó el mientras salía de su refugio improvisado, vio a su alrededor no muchos lugares a donde ir, el cementerio de la cárcel, las barracas de prisioneros, o la mansión del administrador, el no sentía emoción por ninguno de los tres. "Demonios, que camino" pensó en voz alta, y entonces sintió el caño de una pistola en su cabeza "Por favor EH, no intentaba escapar" Grito asustado levantando las manos "la alarma sonó y la puerta se abrió, Eh"

"Prisión de Wawanakwa Prisionero 0266…" Dijo una voz femenina que le pareció muy familiar "Justo al que buscaba" y entonces le paso un paquete "Chef me dijo que te diera esto" El se dio vuelta y vio a una chica pelirroja que el creyó nunca volvería a ver "Zeke!" grito ella saltando sobre el y casi haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

"Izzy estoy también feliz de verte, pero guarda silencio, con esos gritos despertaras a un muerto" Dijo Zeke mientras intentaba no caerse.

"Ups lo siento" Dijo ella con una ricita mientras se quitaba de encima y lo miraba por un segundo, Ezekiel había crecido desde la ultima vez que se habían visto, su piel había vuelto a su color normal, pero aun así por donde ella lo mirara, le faltaba algo.

"Creí que nunca volvería a ver esta cosa" Dijo sonriendo Ezekiel mientras abría el paquete y sacaba su clásica gorra azul.

'_Eso era'_ pensó la pelirroja mientras el se ponía la gorra tapando su pelo café, de repente un sonido rompió el silencio que los rodeaba, ambos se dieron vuelta para ver hacia el cementerio de la prisión, del suelo empezaron a salir Zombis.

"¿Qué demo…" Dijo Ezekiel al ver al muerto viviente. Izzy saco dos pistolas y le dio una a Ezekiel.

"Esto será divertido, como esa vez que estuve en los alpes" Grito ella preparando la pistola

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia dejen me sus reviews y opiniones. O sino "HAY TABLA"<strong>


End file.
